Ad Pulvere
by Infelix
Summary: "Não deixarás viver uma feiticeira."
1. fuga lamia

**A/N:** Fic AU, Tomione, se passando durante a idade moderna, que vai desde o séc XV ao XVIII. Shame on me, eu ainda não decidi o ano exato, muito provável que seja na metade do séc XVI, por aí._  
_

* * *

_"E exterminarei as feitiçarias da tua mão; e não terás adivinhadores."_

**- Miquéias, 5:12  
**

* * *

_Fuga lamia_**  
**

Seus pés latejavam de dor enquanto ela corria por entre as árvores da floresta que cercava a sua casa. Hermione não tinha idéia de se eles estavam por perto ou se ela conseguira despistá-los, mas não queria arriscar olhar para trás, pois cada segundo perdido poderia ser a diferença entre viver e ser jogada em uma fogueira. Então, mesmo com o seu corpo implorando para que ela parasse, a garota se forçava a continuar, ignorando as pontadas de dor que acometiam o seu peito e o latejar em seus pés.

Hermione não tinha idéia de como a haviam encontrado. Sua pequena cabana era protegida não apenas pela densa floresta, mas por feitiços que ela mesma havia feito e que, com certeza, eram bem sucedidos... Bom, talvez não tão bem sucedidos assim, agora que os trouxas a encontraram. Era em momentos como aquele que ela ficava aliviada de ter deixado os pais há um bom tempo, quando decidira ir morar com os Weasley para aperfeiçoar a sua magia. Caso seus pais fossem encontrados ali, com certeza seriam mortos, acusados ou de bruxaria ou por serem cúmplices de uma bruxa. Também estava aliviada de não ter nenhum Weasley em sua casa naquele dia específico, pois era normal um dos ruivos sempre estarem lá já que, apesar de ter passado a viver em sua própria moradia, a família continuava sempre a visitando.

Independente da maneira como a encontraram, a surpresa de encontrar um enorme grupo de trouxas invadindo sua casa, destruindo seus livros e jogando seus ingredientes de poções em uma fogueira improvisada no seu quintal fora enorme. A garota conseguira, de certa forma, passar despercebida por alguns minutos e o teria feito por mais tempo, garantindo a sua fuga de maneira muito mais fácil, caso os trouxas não tivessem levado seus cães. Não levou muito tempo para que os animais a farejassem e indicassem a sua presença, o que acarretou em um bando de aldeões a perseguindo pela floresta.

A bruxa sorriu ao ver, há uma certa distancia, um rio que cortava a floresta. Ela sabia que a profundidade das águas era grande, assim como a força de sua correnteza, o que impossibilitaria a passagem dos aldeões. Com um aceno de sua varinha, Hermione viu as raízes das árvores ribeirinhas se estenderem por sobre as águas agitadas, formando uma ponte improvisada, e acelerou o passo. Em circunstâncias normais, a garota nunca atravessaria aquele rio de maneira tão desatenta, mas, naquele momento, até cair e ser arrastada pela correnteza seria melhor do que ficar para trás e ser pega.

Assim que pisou na grama do outro lado do rio, acenou com a varinha outra vez, agora para reverter o feitiço anterior, e finalmente se deu a oportunidade de olhar para trás. Os trouxas estavam vindo, como ela esperava, com suas tochas, armas e cães. Os animais foram os primeiros a chegar na beira do rio e logo pararam, sabendo que não seria nada bom pular na água. Antes que os donos de tais os alcançassem, Hermione voltou a correr. Correu por mais um bom tempo, fazendo curvas alheias e se embrenhando por entre as árvores e arbustos, lançando feitiços aleatórios às suas costas e, ainda, ignorando os pedidos desesperados de seu corpo por algum tipo de descanso.

Quando finalmente parou, permitiu a si mesma respirar profundamente e encostar-se em uma árvore, ouvindo o silêncio que a cercava agora. Ergueu a varinha e movimentou-a, erguendo algumas barreiras de feitiços e esperando que, dessa vez, elas funcionassem da maneira correta. Ao término de tal tarefa, Hermione deixou o corpo escorregar até estar sentada no chão coberto por folhas e gravetos, finalmente sentindo toda a exaustão que a corrida lhe causara, sem contar com o desespero de saber que sua casa e seus pertences já não existiam mais. Ela estava sem nada e, nas condições em que se encontrava, não arriscava viajar por mais algumas milhas para encontrar os Weasley e lhes pedir abrigo.

Ergueu o rosto, vendo o céu arroxeado do fim da tarde pelas brechas por entre as folhas das copas das árvores, e decidiu que ficaria ali até a manhã seguinte, descansando, para então seguir seu caminho até os Weasley. Mudou de posição para se fazer mais confortável e fechou os dedos ao redor da varinha, deixando os olhos correrem pelos seus arredores. Era só ela, a floresta e as estrelas acima de si.

* * *

Ao acordar de seu sono sem sonhos, a primeira coisa que Hermione percebeu foram os pássaros cantando acima de si, assim como a luz do sol que se embrenhava por entre as copas das árvores e alcançava o chão frio e sujo. A garota sorriu, bocejando e esticando os braços acima de sua cabeça, entrelaçando os seus dedos e, finalmente, sentindo falta de alguma coisa. Abriu os olhos e olhou para o chão ao redor de si mesma a procura de sua varinha, sentindo o desespero crescer dentro de si ao perceber que esta não estava por perto.

"Não consigo acreditar na minha sorte." A bruxa estremeceu ao ouvir uma voz desconhecida e virou-se para ver um rapaz parado há alguns metros dela. Pelas suas roupas, ele não deveria ser um nobre ou coisa parecida, mas a julgar pela sua aparência em geral, também não era um dos camponeses miseráveis que a perseguira na noite anterior. "De tudo o que poderia encontrar, acabei por esbarrar na bruxa de Hogsmead."

Hermione levantou-se rapidamente e fixou o olhar nos olhos claros do outro, tentando, de alguma maneira, entrar na sua mente. Ela não era nenhuma mestra na Legilimência, mas, quando se tratava de trouxas, quase sempre conseguia fazer a técnica funcionar. A garota sentiu a sua magia esbarrar contra a mente do estranho e se dissolver. Decidiu que aquele efeito fora causado pela falta da varinha e voltou a olhar para o chão.

"Está a procura disso?" A bruxa ergueu os olhos novamente e viu o rapaz com a sua varinha entre os dedos pálidos e longos.

"Como...?" Hermione finalmente conseguiu forçar sua voz a sair. "Você nem deveria ter me encontrado!"

"Suas feitiçarias devem ter sido mal feitas, bruxa." Um sorriso sutil e um tanto perigoso apareceu nos lábios do outro e aquele pequeno gesto fez o estômago de Hermione se revirar.

"Vai me levar de volta à Hogsmead?" a garota perguntou, tentando manter a calma e atrasar as ações do estranho. "Vai me levar para a fogueira?"

"Para a fogueira, sim." O sorriso no rosto do jovem se alargou ainda mais. "Mas não para Hogsmead. Vamos para um lugar mais agitado, assim o entretenimento é maior... Londres, por exemplo."

"Mesmo?" Hermione estreitou os olhos. "Você e quem mais? Ou acha que irei segui-lo de bom grado?"

"Mas é claro que não. Deus sabe que uma mulher como você faria de tudo para escapar... Com ou sem isso." Ele ergueu a varinha e a girou em seus dedos. "Ogg."

A garota não teve muito tempo para tentar imaginar o que seria um Ogg, pois logo algo pesado a acertou na nuca, fazendo-a perder a consciência imediatamente.

* * *

Ao abrir os olhos novamente, Hermione viu-se enclausurada em o que parecia ser uma cabine escura, fria e que sacolejava demais. Foi apenas após alguns segundos, depois que sua visão se estabilizou e sumiu com a turvação que a ocupava, que a garota percebeu que não estava sozinha.

"Você acordou rápido." O rapaz da floresta. O jovem de olhos azuis e rosto bonito cujo sorriso fazia com que a bruxa ficasse com um pressentimento ruim. O estranho que a encontrara e roubara a sua varinha.

"Minha varinha..." a garota sussurrou, olhando em volta e finalmente notando que estava em uma carruagem, o que explicava os solavancos que a cabine sofria vez por outra, assim como o barulho de cascos de cavalos que ela conseguia ouvir.

"Vamos lá, você realmente acha que eu vou te devolver a sua arma?" O outro revirou os olhos e se ajeitou em seu banco enquanto Hermione olhava para as próprias mãos, vendo que estas agora estavam amarradas uma contra a outra.

"Trouxas sempre..."

"Do que você me chamou?" O rapaz estreitou os olhos e a outra suspirou.

"Aqueles sem magia sempre acham que nós somos inúteis sem nossas varinhas," ela murmurou, desviando o olhar de suas mãos para as botas sujas do jovem.

"Você se mostrou ser bem inútil até mesmo com uma varinha." A risada fria que preencheu o lugar fez com que Hermione ficasse com vontade de jogar pelos ares o seu auto-controle e avançasse no outro. "Até agora nenhum dos seus feitiços funcionou."

"Tem razão." Ela deu de ombros. "Mas eram feitiços mais complicados, se é que me entende."

"Diga o que quiser, bruxa..."

A moça sorriu, concentrando toda a sua atenção nas pernas do estranho, antes de sussurrar: "Locomotor Mortis!"

Hermione não conteve uma leve risada que escapou de seus lábios ao ouvir uma exclamação assustada vinda do outro assim que as pernas deste colaram-se uma na outra, deixando-o praticamente imobilizado em seu assento. As mãos pálidas do jovem logo começaram a arranhar as próprias pernas em tentativas inúteis de soltá-las, o que, na opinião da garota, apenas deixava a cena mais cômica. Murmurando outro encantamento, a bruxa viu as cordas em seus pulsos se soltarem e inclinou-se para a frente, esticando uma mão na direção do casaco do rapaz.

"Não me toque!" O estranho jogou o corpo para trás, tentando aumentar a distância entre eles quando os dedos de Hermione alcançaram o tecido de seu casaco. A garota apenas revirou os olhos e abriu a peça de roupa, enfiando a mão nos bolsos desta até encontrar a sua varinha. "Você vai pagar por isso, bruxa! Escreva as minhas palavras...!"

"Com certeza eu lembrarei delas," disse Hermione, apontando a varinha para o rosto do rapaz, que arregalou os olhos. "Diferente de você."

"Não ouse!"

"Eu não vou machucá-lo, não se preocupe."

A bruxa encarou o rosto do jovem por um tempo, achando quase que interessante a mistura de ódio e pavor que assolavam as suas feições bonitas, antes de abrir a boca para executar o seu feitiço de memória. Mas, antes que pudesse pronunciar a primeira sílaba, algo a empurrou contra a parede de madeira atrás de si e a manteve presa ali. Gemeu baixinho ao sentir sua cabeça latejar com o impacto e ao perceber o quão forte era a força que a prendia ali... Não havia a mínima possibilidade de se mexer e até respirar estava se tornando uma tarefa difícil, como se houvesse algum peso muito grande sobre o seu peito.

"Como...?" a garota começou a falar, mas foi interrompida pelo dedos finos do outro assim que estes se fecharam com força ao redor de sua garganta. Os olhos da moça se arregalaram ao perceber que o rapaz havia conseguido se libertar do feitiço e agora estava há apenas alguns centímetros dela, com o rosto retorcido de raiva e os olhos faiscando.

"Nunca mais ouse pensar em lançar uma das suas feitiçaria em mim novamente." Os dedos do jovem apertaram com mais força o seu pescoço, fazendo com que ela tossisse.

"V-Você está... Está me machucando."

"Talvez essa seja a intenção."

"Você não é t-trouxa," ela gemeu, virando a cabeça para os lados, mas sem conseguir fazer com que ele a largasse.

"O que disse?" Os olhos azuis do rapaz se estreitaram e a força do seu aperto aumentou.

"Você não é trouxa... Você é um bruxo." O estranho franziu o cenho e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Largue o meu pescoço, pelo amor de Merlin, eu não consigo respirar!"

Para a sua surpresa, as mãos do outro se afastaram sem hesitação e Hermione viu-se respirando fundo, ainda sentindo a pele de seu pescoço arder. O rosto dele ainda continha uma expressão de puro ódio, mas agora o pavor voltara.

"O que você acabou de fazer... Não, o que você está fazendo, é magia!" ela falou, tentando mexer os braços mais uma vez e não conseguindo realizar tal tarefa.

"Fique quieta." O jovem abaixou o rosto e cobriu-o com as mãos.

"Você se soltou do feitiço e agora está me prendendo aqui!"

"Quieta..."

"Isso também explica a razão de você ter me achado na floresta," a garota explicou, gemendo baixinho devido à sua posição desconfortável. "Meu feitiço não falhou, mas ele foi feito para manter trouxas longe e você não é um trouxa..."

"EU MANDEI VOCÊ FICAR QUIETA!"

Mais uma onda de força a prensou contra a parede, fazendo com que ela sentisse como se o ar tivesse sido expulso de seus pulmões. O rapaz agora a encarava novamente e Hermione não conseguia determinar se a expressão predominante em seu rosto era a raiva ou a confusão.

"Olhe para mim! Olhe para o que você está fazendo!"

"Você está fazendo isso consigo mesma, bruxa. Deus sabe como vocês usam os seus poderes para enganar os outros...!"

"Ha! Claro! Estou me prensando contra a parede por vontade própria!" Ela riu alto, mas logo parou por sentir a falta de ar aumentar. "É você!"

"Não sou!" O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça, erguendo as mãos para agarrar os próprios cabelos. "Eu não sou como você. Eu não sou uma... uma aberração! Não sou um demônio!"

"É claro que não é uma aberração ou um demônio, você é apenas um bruxo!" Hermione revirou os olhos. "Agora pare o feitiço!"

"Eu não consigo, não sou eu...!"

"Respire fundo e se acalme," disse a garota, surpreendendo-se ao ver o rapaz a obedecendo. "Agora pense que quer me soltar. Eu não vou fazer nada contra você, prometo! Pode ficar tranqüilo. Apenas pense que quer me ver livre e... Solte."

"Não consigo..."

"Consegue sim," ela murmurou, olhando para o chão e vendo a sua varinha perto dos pés do rapaz. Realmente, mesmo que ela se soltasse, tentar recuperar a varinha seria arriscado, ainda mais com a magia recém-descoberta do outro. "Acalme-se e pense sobre como você não quer mais me segurar contra a parede. Com calma e concentração."

A jovem viu o outro fechar os olhos e respirar profundamente inúmeras vezes. Aos poucos, sentiu a força que a segurava ir embora, dando espaço para que ela se movimentasse. Quando finalmente conseguiu se mover por completo, flexionou o pescoço e mexeu os braços, sentindo sua pele formigar levemente em suas extremidades, antes de se inclinar e segurar os pulsos do rapaz, afastando as mãos deste de seus próprios cabelos escuros.

"Viu?" ela sussurrou, encarando o rosto perturbado do outro, que continuava com os olhos fechados e a respiração ruidosa. "Eu disse que conseguiria."

"O que isso significa...?" Hermione não pôde deixar de sentir-se um pouco mal pelo garoto. Não era todo dia que alguém descobria que era um bruxo e descobrir uma coisa dessas nos tempos nos quais eles se encontravam era o suficiente para apavorar qualquer pessoa.

"Como eu já disse: você é um bruxo." Ela suspirou, soltando as mãos dele. "Você já deve ter feito algo que indicasse a sua magia, mas não deu importância ao acontecimento... Alguma coisa estranha já deve ter acontecido quando você estava por perto, você já deve ter percebido coisas que os outros não perceberam, já deve ter esbarrado em bruxos escondidos sem querer e não ter percebido que eles eram feiticeiros..." A garota viu as sobrancelhas do outro se franzirem levemente e sorriu. "Estou certa, não estou?"

"E o que eu faço agora?"

"Aprende a controlar a sua magia. Um bruxo sem controle é um perigo não apenas para a sociedade, mas para si mesmo... Não controlar seu poder é ter magia escapando em momentos inoportunos e isso pode levar você para a fogueira."

O silêncio que se formou entre eles era terrivelmente desconfortável e aquela sensação ruim aumentou ainda mais quando o jovem abriu os olhos e Hermione percebeu que o medo e a confusão pareciam ter e esvaído como que em um passe de mágica, pois agora as orbes azuis não continham mais nada além de determinação.

"Você disse que me faria esquecer."

"Bom, não posso fazer você esquecer que é um bruxo pelas razões que acabei de falar..."

"Consegue fazer isso em qualquer pessoa?" o rapaz perguntou, interrompendo-a.

"S-Sim... Por quê?"

"Faça isso." Ele se abaixou e apanhou a varinha, entregando-lhe esta. "Não ouse me atacar."

O garoto virou-se e abriu o que parecia ser uma pequena janela na parede da cabine e que dava para o assento do cocheiro. Ela podia ver a cintura de um homem lá fora e viu quando o jovem o cutucou.

"Pare e venha aqui!" o rapaz ordenou e, logo, a carruagem parou abruptamente. Hermione ouviu o cocheiro descendo de seu lugar e viu a porta abrindo, deixando a luz do exterior entrar no ambiente escuro.

"Senhor?" O homem parado do lado de fora era alto e robusto, com cabelos castanhos espessos e um rosto que, apesar de a ter deixado inconsciente há algumas horas, parecia ser gentil. Mesmo com as feições simpáticas, a garota não pôde deixar de notar como a mão do cocheiro apertou com mais força o chicote que carregava ao vê-la."A bruxa fez alguma coisa?"

"Não, Ogg," disse o rapaz com um tom de voz completamente calmo. Hermione notou que era quase como se a calma dele fosse contagiosa, pois logo a expressão no rosto do cocheiro se aliviou e este não teve nenhuma reação ao vê-la erguer a varinha e apontá-la para o seu rosto.

"_Obliviate_."

Os olhos castanhos do homem pareceram perder o foco por um momento e, após alguns segundos, este sacudiu a cabeça e olhou em volta, parecendo desorientado. Hermione sorriu ao perceber que os efeitos de um feitiço bem sucedido estavam ali, bem visíveis.

"Senhor?"

"Sim, Ogg?"

"Quem é a senhorita?" o homem gesticulou para a garota.

"Ora, Ogg." O rapaz riu baixinho, esticando o braço para segurar a mão da moça com delicadeza. A bruxa franziu o cenho, estranhando a familiaridade com a qual o outro se dirigia a ela e se conteve para não se afastar. "Lembra-se que Mestre Cole pediu para que viéssemos buscar a moça que ele havia encontrado para servir de modelo em um novo quadro?"

Ogg abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, encarando a jovem, antes de concordar com a cabeça.

"Sim, senhor."

"Ótimo." Novamente, aquele sorriso sutil e quase que perigoso apareceu nos lábios do rapaz. "Agora, Ogg, acho que podemos seguir viagem, afinal, é um longo caminho daqui até Londres."

"Sim, senhor." O homem fez uma leve reverência, antes de fechar a porta e voltar para o seu coche.

"Modelo?" perguntou Hermione, torcendo o nariz ao olhar o outro.

"Se você ficar aqui, bruxa, vai ser encontrada pelos aldeões," disse o rapaz, acomodando-se em seu assento novamente. "Caso vá comigo até Londres, tem a chance de escapar."

"E por que você me quer ao seu lado em Londres?" a moça estreitou os olhos, percebendo rapidamente que devia haver algum interesse por detrás daquela proposta.

"Como você mesma disse: preciso de alguém para me ensinar a controlar a minha... magia." A última palavra saíra meio trêmula, como se o garoto assustado de antes transparecesse por entre a máscara de estabilidade do outro. "E quem melhor do que uma bruxa para me ajudar com isso?"

"Eu tenho a minha vida aqui." Ela cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. "Tenho amigos por aqui, tenho que ir até eles, avisá-los de que sabem de nossa presença aqui."

"Tenho certeza de que você poderá mandar uma mensagem por meio de suas feitiçarias, mas você irá para Londres comigo." Hermione viu, novamente, o ar perigoso encher os olhos azuis do rapaz. "E, caso se recuse a fazer isso... Lembre-se de que sempre é possível pegar alguém de Hogsmead para testemunhar contra você. E o povo de Londres adora uma execução."

A bruxa não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ela chegara a sentir pena daquele rapaz ao vê-lo tão desesperado, recusara-se a apagar a sua memória para protegê-lo e não o atacou quando tivera a oportunidade... E agora ele a chantageava, ameaçando entregá-la à caçada mesmo tendo tanta magia em seu sangue quanto ela.

"Então, estamos de acordo, bruxa?" O jovem lhe estendeu a mão e sorriu, mais uma vez.

"Eu poderia nocauteá-lo com um feitiço nesse exato momento."

"Seus feitiços já se mostraram inúteis contra mim. Vamos lá, você mesma disse que eu deveria aprender a controlar a magia."

Suspirando, a garota sacudiu a cabeça, amaldiçoando-se por não conter a preocupação que sentia só de pensar em deixar um bruxo sem instrução alguma a solta em Londres, antes de apertar a mão do outro. O sorriso do rapaz se alargou e Hermione perguntou-se se aquela fora a escolha certa.

"E pare de me chamar de bruxa."

"É o que você é." Ele deu de ombros.

"Então posso chamá-lo de bruxo o tempo todo também?" O garoto fez uma careta. "Foi o que eu pensei. Eu tenho um nome: Hermione Granger."

"As pessoas de Hogsmead a conhecem pelo nome?"

"Não," ela respondeu. "Eu não morava em Hogsmead, nunca morei. Não me conheciam por lá, talvez apenas um pouco de vista..."

"Bom, então não precisamos inventar outro nome. Eu sou Tom, Tom Riddle."

"É um prazer."

"O prazer é meu, senhorita."

"Sei que já perguntei isso uma vez, mas devo me repetir... Modelo?"

"Sou aprendiz do Mestre Henry Cole e ele estava a procura de uma modelo para uma pintura que Lord Black comissionou. Na realidade, ele me pediu para ir até a aldeia de Lochwood para buscar uma moça que ele conhecera em uma viagem."

"E não será estranho se você chegar lá com outra garota?"

"Não se eu disser que acredito que a garota que encontrei no caminho irá se encaixar muito mais na pintura do que a que ele queria."

* * *

**N/A:** Essa fic foi proposta pela Na {Kentigerna} há quase um ano e ela acabou ficando esquecida no computador até eu decidir reescrever ela. Ainda não está completa e eu não sei quanto tempo vai demorar para que eu poste, foi mal. De qualquer maneira, postando hoje como um presente de aniversário {um presente meio de grego} para a Vicky {Miss RSS}, então, parabéns, linda, e espero que goste :3

Reviews são sempre bem vindos.


	2. capti lamia

_Capti lamia_**  
**

Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que Hermione estivera em Londres e, na sua opinião, a cidade só havia ficado mais tumultuada e suja com o passar dos anos... Ou talvez fosse apenas ela quem tivera se acostumado com a vida no campo, sempre tão calma e com o cheiro de terra e mato sempre à sua volta. De qualquer maneira, a garota não pode deixar de fazer uma careta ao sair da carruagem na qual viajara por inúmeras horas e se ver parada em uma rua tumultuada e barulhenta. Ela não sabia mais como conviver com a bagunça e apenas esperava que, seja lá onde Riddle a levasse, tal lugar fosse um pouco mais calmo.

O rapaz despediu-se rapidamente do cocheiro, antes de guiá-la por entre as pessoas, sem perder tempo para lhe explicar onde estavam indo exatamente. Hermione agarrou-se ao braço do outro, temendo perdê-lo de vista, ao passarem por um grupo de pessoas que discutiam no meio da rua.

"Pelo amor de Deus, pare de agir como se fosse algum tipo de selvagem que nunca viu uma cidade," ele sussurrou e a bruxa revirou os olhos.

"Aonde estamos indo?"

"Estamos quase chegando, acalme-se."

Riddle continuou andando, praticamente arrastando a garota que segurava em seu braço, até chegarem à uma casa que, em comparação com as outras ao seu redor, parecia ser a mais limpa do local. Não era muito grande, pelo que Hermione pôde perceber, e Tom não foi em direção à porta, como ela esperava que ele o fizesse, mas deu a volta na construção, entrando pelo que parecia ser a porta dos fundos.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle, será que pode me dizer aonde você estava?" Hermione sobressaltou-se ao ouvir uma voz alta e rígida gritar assim que os dois colocaram seus pés dentro da casa. Esticando o pescoço para ver quem era a dona desta, a garota pôde ver uma mulher alta e magra parada a frente deles. Seu vestido cinzento quando combinado com seus cabelos castanhos já cheios de fios brancos e grisalhos a tornavam uma figura apagada, fazendo com que o único brilho em sua pessoa fosse aquele que iluminava seus olhos escuros e sérios.

"Mestre Cole me enviou para ir buscar uma nova modelo para ele," disse o rapaz com um tom de voz completamente submisso e muito diferente do que a moça havia se acostumado à ouvir vindo dele. Ela sentiu a mão do outro puxando-a para frente para que a mulher pudesse olhá-la.

"Eu sei muito bem que meu marido lhe deu tal tarefa, Tom, assim como sei que uma viagem até Lochwood não demora quase dois dias." Os olhos da senhora se estreitaram enquanto observavam a garota. "Quantos anos você tem, menina?"

"Dezoito, senhora."

"Bom." A mulher sacudiu a cabeça, antes de lhes dar as costas e dirigir-se para outro cômodo. "Comam alguma coisa e vão até o meu marido, ele deve estar os esperando."

* * *

O artelier do Mestre Henry Cole era um lugar bem arrumado que cheirava a tinta e tinha telas – completas ou não – por todos os lados. O homem era parecido com a sua mulher em diversas maneiras, percebeu Hermione, como no fato de que ele também tinha a mesma altura dela e os mesmos cabelos castanhos salpicados por fios brancos. Ele devia estar na faixa dos seus quarenta anos, mas as rugas em seu rosto – assim como acontecia com a esposa – lhes dava uma aparência mais velha e cansada.

"Você tem sorte de ter um olho bom, Riddle," disse o homem enquanto parava em frente à garota, encarando-a por um longo tempo, antes de erguer a mão para segurar-lhe o queixo. "Sua amiga aqui realmente ficará melhor do que a Srta. Spinnet."

"Tive certeza disso assim que a olhei pela primeira vez, senhor." Novamente, Hermione estranhou como a voz de Tom soava incrivelmente dócil quando este estava falando com um dos donos da casa.

"Como eu disse: você tem sorte de ter um olho bom, pois, caso chegasse aqui com uma garota que não se encaixasse no trabalho..." Cole sentou-se perto de uma das mesas do cômodo, puxando um pedaço de pergaminho e rabiscando algo nele. "Começamos amanhã pela manhã, Srta. Granger. Riddle já teve ter lhe explicado sobre o trabalho e sobre as suas acomodações, portanto não irei cansá-la com tais informações novamente. Caso queira, pode ir para os seus aposentos, já está quase anoitecendo mesmo e você deve estar cansada."

"Sim, senhor," sussurrou Hermione, abaixando a cabeça como que em algum tipo de reverência, antes de virar-se e andar até a porta, parando apenas para ver se Tom a seguia.

"Fique aqui, Riddle, preciso que me ajude com algumas coisas ainda hoje." O rapaz olhou-a rapidamente, acenando para que ela saísse, e, suspirando, ela o fez.

Hermione não sabia como passar o tempo ali. Normalmente, em sua casa, ela praticaria feitiços, leria algum livro, experimentaria novas receitas de poções... Mas ali ela não era nada mais do que a menina que serviria de modelo para o Sr. Cole e não havia nada para ocupar o seu tempo. Seguiu para os seus aposentos, que, na realidade, eram apenas um quarto apertado que também era ocupado pelo próprio Tom. O cheiro de tinta também estava presente ali e a garota não pôde deixar de ficar torcendo o nariz a cada cinco minutos por conta do odor forte.

A bruxa já estava em um estado sonolento quando ouviu a porta de seu quarto se abrir. Em um pulo, Hermione ergueu-se da cama, alarmada, com a varinha em punho, apontando-a para o recém chegado.

"Se eu fosse você, tomaria mais cuidado com essa coisa." Um Riddle aparentemente exausto estava parado a sua frente, encarando-a com os olhos azuis entediados, antes de desviar a varinha com a mão e seguir para a sua cama. "Consegue fazer com que não nos ouçam?"

A garota concordou com a cabeça e acenou a varinha, murmurando um encantamento.

"Ninguém sabe o que você é, então não precisa ficar querendo apontar isso para todo mundo," disse o rapaz, deitando-se.

"Riddle?" Hermione voltou a se sentar em sua cama, ouvindo-a ranger sob o seu peso e fazendo uma careta. "Podemos treinar, sabe. Magia, digo... Estão todos dormindo e..."

"Eu estou cansado, Granger." A garota observou o outro dar-lhe as costas e se encolher na cama. "Amanhã."

A bruxa torceu o nariz, antes de, mais uma vez, movimentar a varinha, fazendo com que o corpo do rapaz fosse jogado para fora da cama. Tom deu um leve grito, surpreso, antes de erguer-se novamente, encarando-a com uma expressão irritada no rosto.

"Você me trouxe aqui para treiná-lo." Ela cruzou as pernas e apoiou o cotovelo sobre o joelho, sorrindo. "Então nós vamos treinar."

"Eu estou..."

"Cansado. Isso é bom, quem sabe a magia não o relaxa? Sente." Ele o fez e Hermione sorriu. "Antes de tudo, você precisa entender que magia não é algo exterior. Não é como alguns dizem... Um poder que o demônio nos dá ou algo parecido. A magia é nossa e, se você prestar atenção, vai conseguir senti-la dentro de si. Mas, apesar de ser nossa, essa magia interage com o ambiente e com a magia dos outros a nossa volta, então é comum nós, bruxos, conseguirmos sentir outras fontes de magia, sejam elas animais, objetos, feitiços ou pessoas."

"Como...?"

"Me dê a sua mão." A garota puxou o braço do outro e segurou-lhe a mão com força. "Se concentre no meu toque."

Hermione olhou para a própria mão e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo enquanto tentava direcionar a maior parte da sua magia para a palma de sua mão a fim de fazer com que o rapaz sentisse-a. Não demorou muito para que uma exclamação escapasse da boca de Tom, o que fez a bruxa sorrir.

"Está sentindo um tipo de formigamento?" Ela abriu os olhos a tempo de vê-lo concordar com a cabeça. Os olhos azuis do outro estavam fixos em suas mãos e, neles, ela podia ver um brilho interessado e, se arriscasse, até assustado. "É a minha magia. É isso que me permite fazer feitiços."

"Como você fez isso?"

"Me concentrei e mandei toda ela para a palma da minha mão. Veja bem, as mãos são uma das maiores porta de saída da magia... É por isso que seguramos as varinhas nas mãos."

"E... Se você pode fazer magia sem a sua... varinha... por que a usa?" perguntou o rapaz, olhando discretamente para a varinha que descansava ao lado dela na cama.

"Quando somos pequenos, nossa magia consegue sair de nós sem usarmos uma varinha com muita facilidade, mas a varinha ajuda a conduzir e controlar a magia. Depois de um tempo, acredito que os bruxos acabem se tornando dependentes delas, devido ao uso intenso... Mas ainda assim é possível fazer alguns feitiços sem usá-las."

"Eu não tenho uma varinha."

"Verdade, mas você também nunca usou uma, ou seja, sua magia ainda não se tornou dependente de um meio de condução." Hermione sorriu, finalmente soltando a mão do outro. "Aliás, magia é natural. Ela não irá fazer nada que não seja natural."

"Da última vez que eu vi, Granger." O rapaz riu. "Criar coisas do nada não é a melhor definição de natural."

"Mesmo? Pegue aquele espelho." Ela apontou para um pequeno espelho que estava pendurado na parede atrás da cama dele. Tom não hesitou em obedecê-la. "Agora assopre nele."

"O que?" O garoto ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Assopre nele, como se quisesse aquecê-lo." Riddle a encarou por um tempo, antes de fazer como ela havia pedido, aproximando o rosto do pedaço de vidro e assoprando-o. Logo, a superfície do espelho ficara embaçada devido à sua respiração quente. "Passe a mão por ele. Está molhado, não?" Ela sorriu, antes de posicionar a mão esquerda em um tipo de conchinha e apontar a varinha para esta. "_Aguamenti_."

Um fino fio de água pareceu sair de sua varinha, caindo em sua mão. Hermione cessou o feitiço e mostrou a pequena quantidade de água acumulada em sua palma.

"O ar que saiu da sua boca criou água no vidro e esse ar é o mesmo que nos cerca," ela explicou, finalmente abrindo os dedos e deixando a água escorrer por entre os dedos. "E com esse ar eu consigo criar água a partir de um feitiço."

"Como é o nome desse que você usou?"

"Aguamenti."

"_Aguamenti_..." ele sussurrou.

"Mas, se acalme." Hermione riu. "Isso já é conjuração! Nós temos que começar por algo mais simples, algo que não envolva criar, mas sim... Deixe-me pensar em alguma coisa acessível... Movimentar! Isso!" A garota olhou em volta até encontrar o que queria: um maço de pergaminhos amassados. Apanhou a sua varinha e apontou-a para eles. "Olhe bem. Alguns feitiços exigem, além da fórmula, um movimento específico, esse é um exemplo... Você tem que girar e sacudir." Ela fez o movimento. "E dizer '_Wingardium Leviosa'_."

Um leve sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Riddle ao ver os pergaminhos, lentamente, começarem a flutuar. Hermione não pôde deixar de imitar tal expressão ao ver o quão fascinado ele parecia.

"Tente." Assim que abaixou a varinha, os pergaminhos caíram em seu lugar original.

"Sem varinha?"

"Sim, como eu já disse, sua magia é boa para ser usada sem auxílio de condução, mas você tem que fazer o movimento com a mão." Mais uma vez, ela movimentou a mão da maneira correta. "Gira e sacode."

Tom estendeu o braço, apontando-o para a pilha de pergaminhos, e girou o pulso, antes de sacudi-lo de leve. Hermione sorriu. Normalmente bruxos inexperientes faziam esse movimento com todo o braço, o que não ajudava muito no feitiço, mas Riddle conseguira, sem que ela precisasse lhe explicar, executar as ações mexendo apenas o pulso e mantendo o resto do braço imóvel.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Nada.

"Assim você não vai chegar a lugar nenhum." A garota revirou os olhos e riu. "É Levi_OH_sa, não Levios_AH_."

"Poderia ter me explicado antes."

"Eu falei o nome certinho, não é minha culpa que você não o pegou. Vamos: Levi_OH_sa."

Riddle suspirou, antes de voltar a olhar para os pergaminhos. Passaram-se alguns segundos, antes que ele finalmente erguesse o braço novamente e executasse os movimentos necessários.

_"Wingardium Leviosa."_

Hermione não sabia o que era mais interessante: ver um bruxo que havia acabado de descobrir magia conseguir executar um feitiço tão bem ou ouvir a risada satisfeita que escapou da boca de Riddle.

* * *

Quando Hermione fora informada que serviria como uma espécie de modelo para uma pintura de Henry Cole, a garota não tinha idéia de o quão entediante aquilo seria. Ficar parada por horas a fio com ambos Tom Riddle e Cole a desenhando estava longe de ser a coisa mais animadora do mundo e aquilo conseguia ficar pior ainda quando, volte e meia, o pintor soltava algum comentário rude devido ao fato de ela ter se mexido para coçar o nariz ou ajeitar a sua perna que começava a ficar dormente. De vez em quando, enquanto Cole estava ocupado enchendo um pergaminho com rascunhos dela, a bruxa lançava um olhar nada agradável à Tom, como se dissesse a ele que aquela fora a pior idéia que ele poderia ter tido... Não que aquilo fosse ruim para ele, afinal, Riddle estava confortável em sua cadeira, desenhando e podendo se mexer o quanto quisesse, enquanto ela tinha que ficar parada, sorrindo levemente e mantendo a pose que lhe mandavam fazer.

Os dias na casa dos Cole passaram a ser uma mistura desse tédio das sessões de pintura com as horas que passava praticando com Tom. Normalmente as últimas aconteciam tarde da noite, depois que Henry Cole liberava o aprendiz e, na maioria das vezes, eram essas poucas horas treinando magia que Riddle parecia relaxar, deixando de lado o ar sério e permitindo-se sorrir ou brincar, nem que fosse pouco. Para a surpresa de Hermione, o rapaz estava avançando rapidamente no campo de controle de feitiçaria... Em poucos dias, ele havia progredido dos mais simples feitiços como o de levitação e de convocação para coisas mais complicadas como encantamentos de transfiguração e proteção. Era quase humilhante ver alguém da idade dele dominando, em poucos dias, técnicas que ela levara anos para aprender.

As aulas com Tom eram, realmente, a parte mais interessantes de seus dias, já que não podia passar horas e horas fazendo poções ou praticando feitiços como costumava fazer quando estava na sua casa – aliás, só de pensar em sua casa a garota sentia um aperto no coração. Mas aquelas eram apenas as horas finais dos dias e o resto destes eram, para Hermione, um enorme tédio.

"Lord Black deixou isso aqui hoje." Henry Cole entregou à Tom um pequeno embrulho de veludo. O rapaz, com cuidado, desfez o laço que mantinha o embrulho fechado e puxou, de dentro, um cordão prateado. Na ponta, havia um medalhão, também prateado, o qual o garoto passou um bom tempo analisando com o olhar. "Ele quer que ela o use no retrato. É o símbolo da casa dos Black."

Enquanto Cole voltava para o seu posto atrás do cavalete, Riddle ergueu-se e foi até a garota. Hermione aproveitou a oportunidade para fazer uma careta de desgosto, tentando indicar o quão irritante estar ali era para ela, mas o rapaz apenas a ignorou e colocou o cordão de prata ao redor do seu pescoço. A moça olhou para baixo para poder ver como era o tal medalhão. A sua frente bem polida era preenchida por um brasão que, de acordo com o pintor, pertencia à família Black, e ela não pôde deixar de notar o quão estranho este era. No topo, havia um crânio e, logo abaixo deste, um triangulo que emoldurava o desenho de uma mão segurando o que parecia ser uma pequena espada – Hermione chegou a pensar que fosse uma varinha, mas as chances de aquilo ser verdade eram mínimas. Na metade inferior do brasão ainda havia a figura de três corvos dispostos em um tipo de flecha, logo acima de uma fita que circundava o escudo do brasão e onde pequenas letra soletravam as palavras "_Tujours Pur_".

"Olhe para mim novamente, Srta. Granger."

A moça logo ergueu o rosto, não querendo receber mais uma bronca do pintor, e estampou o sorriso sem humor em seus lábios outra vez. Tom logo se pôs a desenhá-la – não que ela o visse fazendo isso, mas podia ouvir o barulho da sua pena arranhando o pergaminho – ao passo que Henry apenas a ficou observando.

"Riddle." O rapaz ergueu os olhos dos seus desenhos e encarou o mestre. "O que está errado ai?"

"Nada, senhor."

"Imagine isso como um quadro terminado, lembre-se do que Lord Black nos pediu para colocarmos no fundo."

"As constelações?"

"Sim. Está muito cheio, bagunçado," o homem sussurrou, levantando-se e indo até a garota, parando atrás dela. Hermione deu um pulo ao sentir os dedos dele encontrarem os botões de seu vestido e começarem a abri-los. "Por Deus, fique quieta."

"O que você está fazendo?" A moça tentou alcançar os botões, mas apenas teve suas mãos retiradas de lá pelo pintor.

"Como eu disse, a composição está muito cheia e bagunçada, o vestido está atrapalhando."

"Então você quer que eu fique sem...?"

"É uma pintura, Srta. Granger. Homens e mulheres ficam nus para posarem o tempo inteiro."

'Eu nunca vi."

"Porque nunca saiu da sua aldeiazinha, garota. Agora, fique quieta."

Hermione olhou para o rapaz, sentindo o rosto esquentar, que ainda estava sentado no seu devido lugar, como que querendo alguma ajuda por parte deste. Riddle apenas encolheu os ombros e movimentou os lábios como se estivesse dizendo para ela deixar que Cole continuasse a despi-la.

"Pronto." O pintor voltou para a sua frente, abaixando a parte de cima do seu vestido até a sua cintura e arrumando o seu cabelo para a frente dos ombros. "Vamos pegar apenas daqui para cima."

Se a bruxa achava que ficar o dia parada para que aqueles dois pudessem desenhá-la, aquilo era muito pior. Hermione tinha o impulso de abaixar a cabeça o tempo inteiro, para evitar os olhos de Cole ou de Tom, mas sabia que, caso o fizesse, estes a repreenderiam. Ela tinha que manter a compostura mesmo querendo mais do que nada cavar um buraco para se esconder.

"Agora, Srta. Granger, a mesma pose de antes. Braços cruzados, cabeça erguida e sorria."

* * *

"Você não me disse que isso incluía ficar sem roupas na frente de vocês!"

"Pelo amor de Deus, se acalme," sussurrou Riddle, deixando de lado o prato de comida e olhando de relance para a porta da cozinha, tentando ver se os donos da casa estavam por perto. "Isso é normal."

"Não é normal para mim."

"Fazer coisas flutuarem também não era normal para mim até alguns dias atrás," o rapaz murmurou, inclinando-se para que apenas a bruxa o ouvisse. "E, ainda assim, me acostumei com isso."

"É diferente," ela resmungou. "Você não tem que ficar sem roupa na frente dele."

O rapaz deixou-se encará-la por um longo tempo, antes de sacudir a cabeça e soltar uma risada sem emoção alguma. Hermione sentiu o rosto esquentar e se odiou por deixar-se mostrar estar nervosa.

"Não há do que ter vergonha, Granger. Você é uma garota relativamente bonita, então..."

"Você ficou me...!"

"É claro que eu a olhei." O jovem suspirou. "Eu a estava desenhando, seria meio difícil não olhar para você e para o seu corpo."

"Merlin dai-me forças," disse baixinho a bruxa, abaixando a cabeça e escondendo o rosto atrás das mãos. "Será que pode me explicar por que esses Blacks iriam querer o retrato de uma mulher nua na sala deles?"

"Eles querem algo que represente a família deles," explicou Riddle. "E Mestre Cole sabe o que está fazendo. Realmente, o vestido estava deixando tudo muito pesado e, além disso, a nudez pode indicar pureza."

"Pureza? E o que isso tem a ver com o resto da pintura?"

"_Tujours Pur_, o lema dos Black, significa 'sempre puro'. Então, a pintura é basicamente a família Black inteira representada ali: o medalhão com o brasão, a nudez mostrando a pureza e as constelações ao fundo."

"Por que eles colocariam constelações?"

"Já ouviu falar dos Black?" A garota sacudiu a cabeça. "A grande maioria deles tem nomes de estrelas ou constelações. Quem comissionou a pintura foi Lord Cygnus Black."

"Constelação de Cygnus."

"Sim. Ele tem três filhas: Bellatrix, Andrômeda e Narcissa."

"Uma estrela, uma constelação e..."

"Um mito grego." Riddle deu de ombros. "Saíram um pouco do padrão com ela, mas dizem que o nome serve como uma luva para ela."

"Eu gostei do brasão deles," disse Hermione, fazendo o mesmo que Tom e olhando pela porta da cozinha. "Se eu não soubesse que a maioria de nós está escondida, poderia dizer que eles eram, bom... Como nós."

"E qual a razão de tal suposição?"

"O brasão. Você deve ter percebido a segunda imagem."

"A mão com a espada?" Tom ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando-a.

"Parece outra coisa, não?"

O rapaz ficou em silêncio por um tempo, olhando-a com os olhos semicerrados, como se estivesse analisando a hipótese que ela acabara de lhe propor. Hermione estava quase convencida de que ele também notara tal detalhe, antes de o jovem sorrir e desviar os olhos.

"Quando vamos continuar?"

"O que? Ah, hoje a noite, se você não se importar," disse a garota. "Aliás, quando é que você vão começar a pintar mesmo? Digo, quando vão parar de me rascunhar?"

"Logo, amanhã, talvez. O que será hoje?"

"Não acha meio arriscado...?"

"O que será hoje?" ele insistiu e Hermione olhou para a porta da cozinha, vendo, parada perto dela, a cozinheira – ela não se lembrava o nome certo da mulher, mas sabia que era alguma coisa parecida com Susan ou Susannah – se ocupava com o que parecia contar algumas moedas que carregava nas mãos.

"Riddle."

"Me responda." A bruxa sentiu um arrepio atravessar o seu corpo ao ver, depois de um bom tempo, o brilho quase perigoso nos olhos do rapaz. Tal brilho ela só vira ainda antes de chegarem a Londres, quando ele ainda a ameaçava de expô-la.

"Ataque, desarmamento e algumas... Azarações." Olhou para a cozinheira novamente e finalmente percebeu que ela parecia não ter ouvido nada do que ela havia falado. "Espere um pouco, você...?"

Um sorriso presunçoso espalhou-se pelos lábios de Riddle enquanto ele dava uma rápida olhada na direção da mulher parada na porta.

"Está bom?" ele perguntou.

"Você é um idiota que poderia estar se expondo...!"

"Está bom ou não, Granger?"

"Ela não está nos ouvindo, então, sim, está bom," a garota resmungou, revirando os olhos. "Mas isso não significa que é aceitável!"

"Aceitável ou não, está nos sendo útil." Tom riu. "E quanto a sua pergunta sobre o brasão dos Black: eu acho que você está vendo coisa, bruxa," ele sussurrou a última palavra. "Você está tentando achar outros como nós, pois não se conforma de estar em uma cidade onde não existem mais... Mas, aceite isso: a possibilidade de nós sermos os únicos em Londres é grande demais. Todos os outros fugiram ou foram mortos. Somos só eu e você, Hermione Granger."

* * *

**N/A:** É LeviOHsa, não LeviosAH! (x


End file.
